This invention relates generally to facilitating a phone call session and, more specifically, to preventing an accidental termination of the phone call session during a conversation.
A phone call device is a telecommunications device that permits two or more users to conduct a conversation when they are too far apart to be heard directly. The device converts sound, typically and most efficiently the human voice, into electronic signals suitable for transmission via cables or other transmission media over long distances and replays such signals simultaneously in audible form to its user. When the conversation ends, each party will “hang up” his/her phone call device, thereby terminating the respective party's phone connection to the other parties.